duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Colors
Colors is the'16'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 3 lessons and teaches Czech color terms. Grammar Notes Colours Colors are adjectives and so have to agree in gender, number and case with the entity being described. The color terms here all follow the hard adjective paradigm, and in the masculine nominative forms, they therefore end with ý, the feminine nominative would end with á, neuter with é and so on. *bílý = white *černobílý = black and white *černý = black *červený = red *fialový = purple *hnědý = brown *modrý = blue *oranžový = orange *růžový = pink *šedý = gray *zelený = green *yellow = žlutý Supporting words *barva = color (fem. noun, declines in the žena paradigm) *světle = light *tmavě = dark Lessons Lesson 1 *''Chtějí zelený čaj'' = They want green tea *''Má raději červenou'' = He prefers red (note red in the fem. acc. form) *''Raději mám červená jablka'' = I prefer red apples (note red in the fem. acc. plural form) *''Vidíš ty barvy'' = Do you see the colors *''Jsem malá modrá věc'' = I am a small blue thing (fem. nom.) *''Vidím modré auto'' = I see a blue car (neut. acc.) *''Jaká je to barva'' = What color is it *''Ten modrý dům je hezký'' = That blue house is nice *''Její oblíbená barva je zelená'' = Her favorite color is green *''Je tvoje oblíbená barva žlutá'' = Is your favorite color yellow *''Máš raději zelenou nebo žlutou'' = Do you prefer green or yellow *''Mám rád modrou barvu'' = I like blue Lesson 2 *''Vidím černou kočku'' = I see a black cat *''Má rada bílý chléb'' = She likes white bread *''Chcete černý čaj'' = Do you want black tea *''Moje žena nesnáší bílé víno'' = My wife can't stand white wine *''Moje kočka je bílá'' = My cat is white *''Mám tmavě červenou hrušku'' = I have a dark red pear *''Jeho kůň je černobílý'' = His horse is black and white *''Je ta věc černa'' = Is that thing black *''Mám světle modré auto'' = I have a light blue car *''Je tvoje kráva černobílá'' = Is your cow black and white *''Není to černobílé'' = It is not black and white *''Naši psi nejsou bílí, ale černí'' = Our dogs are not white but black *''Slysím barvy černou a červenou'' = I hear colors black and red Lesson 3 *''Mají hnědého medvěda = They have a brown bear *''Matěj nemá rád růžovou'' = Matěj does not like pink *''Františěk je ted´ šedý'' = Františěk is now grey *''Je to šedá mys'' = It is a grey mouse *''Je to fialové'' = Is it purple *''Zvířata nejsou růžová'' = Animals are not pink *''Ale oni nejsou šedí'' = But they are not gray *''Ta věc je fialová'' = That thing is purple *''Nemám růžové věci'' = I do not have pink things *''Proč to je oranžové'' = Why is it orange *''Tvoji koně jsou bíií nebo hnědí'' = Are your horses white or brown *''Hnědá neni hezká barva'' = Brown is not a nice colour *''Je to oranžově nebo fialové'' = Is it orange or purple References